Say it!
by the.innocent.sorrow
Summary: Lucy is in deep depression about Natsu's relationship with Lisanna. Will she be able to forget about him, or mabye not? What will happen when Lisanna visits her? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

This has lasted too long. So many tears, so many wounds, so many wasted nights, so many shattered dreams. This was too much, too hopeless and most of all too painful.

Lucy wiped away yet another tear that was rolling down her cheek. She swallowed another bitter sob as she stared out her window, the sun shining brightly.

How could he be so cruel to her?

Natsu, the name that would usually send a bright smile on her face now made her writhe in agony. Why did she have to face such a pain and why because of the man she loved. It was only her fault, tough. If she had confessed her feelings earlier none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have became hers, he wouldn't have beet taken away.

It all started since Lisanna had come back. She confessed to Natsu and he returned her feelings, simple as it is. They were together for about a year and a half now.

Lucy gritted her teeth. This has lasted way too long: the crying, depression and all. She was a mess. It was so weird, but she missed every little annoying thing Natsu did. Lucy glanced at her nightstand. There was sitting a small frame with a picture. Her, Natsu and Happy. Recently glancing at that picture was the only way she would see Natsu.

_How pitiful._ She thought while taking a shaky breath. Her trembling hand reached out. With one gentle movement the frame was now facing down. Lucy narrowed her eyes …pitiful indeed….

The stellar mage got up; her now long blonde hair slipped out of its loose ponytail and cascaded down her back. She dragged herself to her wardrobe and slipped out of it a pair of black denim shorts and a plain white tank top. Throwing them on, Lucy tied her hair in a tight, high ponytail, leaving two strands of hair to lay loose around her face. She lifted her head slowly. Her reflection was so different. Her eyes and the skin around them were red and swollen, the warmth had left her eyes, her face was pale and so were her usually pink lips. There was no longer a reason for her to look good, not as long as in his eyes she remained just a friend. Lucy looked the same both on the outside and on the inside: faded, depressed and completely broken. A bitter smile crept on her face.

"I will pray for your happiness, Natsu." Her voice came out weak and cracked, but does it even matter anymore?

Lucy put on her brown boots and left her apartment. The blonde started walking trough the streets of Magnolia without any direction. She bumped into random people, not being able to look away from the ground.

"Oh my, what is wrong with her?"

"Is that Lucy?"

"From Fairy tail? Is that her?"

"She looks like a ghost."

Every person she walked past would turn around and stare at her.

As she walked on the crowds of people gradually started to disappear. Suddenly two figures right beside her caught her attention. A tall boy with spiky pink hair and a small girl with short white hair. Lucy's eyes widened as she heard that voice.

"Oi, Luce!"

Her head slowly turned to face him. He was looking like his usual self: the black and orange vest, the white trousers, the cute grin and all. Lisanna was snuggled in his chest and his arm lied on her shoulders. Was he really doing this to her? The blonde's eyes remained motionless even tough she wanted to burst into tears right at the moment. Lucy clenched her fists. Natsu noticed and then he actually got the hint. She was extremely pale, her warm chocolate eyes were now cold and distant, almost numb, she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, and she was actually gotten a lot thinner. There was nothing left of her. Natsu followed her gaze and discovered it was resting n his arm, the one around Lisanna. He shifted uncomfortably for some reason and removed his embrace from the transformation mage. That made Lucy's eyes to slowly travel up only to lock whit his own. Cold and lifeless. Her face showed no emotion, her pale lips formed a calm line. When has she changed so drastically? They both just stood there and watched each other.

"Oh well, I'm we should go b-" Lisanna started but got interrupted by Natsu's trembling voice

"Lucy, what has happened to you?"

The settler mage forced herself to smile, but it turned out like a sorrowful grimace. She knew it was hopeless so she decided to trust her voice.

"I got left behind."

"What do you mean Luce?" Natsu tried to touch her face, but she pushed his hand away, shaking her head.

"Why do you even care? It's not like I'm important to you. I'm just a forgotten, weak little girl with fragile feelings, so why would you care?"

"Luce…" Natsu stood there, wide-eyed, frowning, in complete disbelief.

"Don't call me that." Lucy turned back to her pointless way, but was stopped by an extremely tight grip no her wrist. Natsu pulled her back and squeezed even harder, making her eyes tear up in pain.

"What the hell do you mean?!" He spat in her face as his anger getting the best of him.

Lucy gripped the hand he was squeezing her with in desperate struggles to break free. His fingers dug deeper in her skin as a response, making her whimper in pain.

"N-Natsu, it hurts!" Lucy cried out

"Answer me!" His hand began to heat up increasing the pain. The settler mage began pushing his on his chest.

"Please Natsu, let me go!... Natsu why are you doing this, haven't you hurt me enough!?" Even tough her voice was weak and low the last words rang in his head clearly. His fingers loosened and soon let her go completely. The skin of her wrist had become a dark purple, with some burns over it and when she tried to touch it a new wave of pain tore her. Lucy was now obviously crying, teardrops crashed on the ground. She sobbed and ran towards the nearby forest. Natsu just watched her, not believing what he just did.

"Are you gonna follow her?…" Lisanna's disappointed voice asked.

Natsu didn't even respond, he just ran after Lucy in full speed.

She had stormed trough the trees only to find herself in something like a meadow. The girl was tired from all the running so she sat on a log.

"There you are." A thick voice startled her

"What do you want Natsu?"

"Tell me exactly with what I had hurt you until now!" Natsu was becoming pissed again

"Seriously?" Lucy's tone was deadly calm "Are you blind or are you extremely stupid?" she raised her eyes to meet his. They were motionless than ever, piercing trough his heart.

"Why are you even here?" she spat

"Why am I here!? The hell, Lucy you can't just yell at me and run away!" Natsu screamed

"You are the one yelling now. And besides, I have nothing to tell you." The girl's voice remained calm and peaceful

Natsu crashed his fist on a nearby tree, causing it to crack. "Damn it, stop fooling me around and speak!"

"You want me to speak!?" Lucy finally raised her voice "Well, okay! You have a girlfriend now and I appreciate it, but don't rub it in my face! You literally kicked me out of your life! I haven't seen you in two mounts!" Her voice cracked at the last part as tears spilled from her eyes once again.

"You could have asked me to hand out!" The boy shouted

"That's not enough…" Lucy whispered, shadow covering her watery eyes.

"What was that?" Natsu questioned


	2. Chapter 2

_Say it! Tell him everything, let your heart speak, don't waste another heartbeat! You will loose him forever!_ A voice kept yelling in her head.

"Just stay away from me." Lucy finally said while desperately swallowing her true feelings.

There was a moment of silence until Natsu walked away. That was it. The ultimate breaking point of Lucy Heartfilia's heart and soul. She fell on her knees and started screaming as loud as she could as the unbearable agony took over her completely. Natsu could hear her screams which caused him to start crying too.

Two days had passed since then. Lucy spent the night in that meadow and had returned to her apartment the next morning and now she was sitting in one corner of her bedroom, curled up in a ball.

One afternoon there was a knock on her door. The stellar mage dragged herself towards it. It was Lisanna.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked

"YOU BITCH!" The white haired girl screamed as she slapped her

The fragile blonde crashed on the ground, not even trying to soften the fall. Lucy had grown so weak it didn't take much effort to put her down.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lisanna hissed "Playing the broken wimp juts so you can make Natsu pity you?! Well I have news for you, he is mine and mine to be! You have lost your chance so stop trying! You're just making him feel guilty and that bothers ME!"

Lucy lied there without moving, shadow covering her eyes. That pissed Lisanna and she grabbed her right wrist (The one Natsu had injured) and pulled her up, causing Lucy to whimper in pain.

"Give up on Natsu. You have no chance!"

The stellar mage laughed weakly "Does that make you feel good?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if hurting me like that makes you feel good. Honestly, what have I ever done to you? It's not like he cares about me anyway." Lucy laughed again "I'm a nobody now. You have taken my life long ago. Weird, isn't it? I actually thought we could be friends, good friends in the matter of fact."

Lucy's gaze, who was hidden by now finally revealed. For the first time since a long time her eyes showed emotion, a lot of emotions.

"I never meant to get in between you and Natsu. That's why I tried to keep my distance, but how can I help it when I feel this way? You are happy with him, but I'm not. Do you know how agonizing it is to see the man you love with another girl?" Lucy was calm and felt kind of relieved to be able to tell someone, anyone how she felt.

Lost in thoughts, Lucy got startled by Lisanna's voice "Well do you know how agonizing is to know that your boyfriend is in love with another girl?" The blonde's eyes widened as Lisanna fell on her knees, next to her.

"Lucy he is crazily in love with you!" The transformation mage said trough tears.

Her grip on Lucy's wrist disappeared. The stellar girl smiled softly as she caught Lisanna's hand.

"Please don't cry. Don't scar your pretty face like I did."

Lisanna sobbed "How can you be so nice to me after the way I treated you?"

"Because I know how it feels. Even tough the things you said really did hurt me I understand why you did it. It's even more painful in your case… Come now, let's get in, it's not really polite to leave my guest outside."

Lisanna didn't respond, she just threw herself in Lucy's arms, crying her heart out.

A few minutes passed and the girls were already sitting around the table in the kitchen.

"Sorry, but all I have is tea and some old cookies." Lucy apologized awkwardly as she placed a cup of hot strawberry tea in front of Lisanna.

"N-No problem, I don't mind." The whitehead was obviously disturbed.

Lucy sighted as she sat on the opposite side of the table "Look Lisanna, I'm not mad at you because I know how it feels. I don't hate you either, if that's what you think."

"I still don't get it. You really are an amazing person Lucy, just like Natsu said." Lisanna smiled "To tell the truth, our relationship was doomed from the beginning. Yes, at the start I did love him, but this lasted too long. It's a little embracing, but I only liked the feeling of being Natsu's girlfriend. We even stopped kissing a few mounts ago."

"What?!" Lucy was truly shocked "Then why did you react like that, I mean…"

Lisanna laughed slightly "I guess I'm jealous of you. For making Natsu feel like I couldn't. And also for being so strong and kind. You are the best girl Natsu could have. Please get together!"

The two girls sat in comfortable silence for a while, but then Lisanna broke it

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"The thing you said earlier, about you hoping us to be friends, did you really mean it?" She asked hopefully.

Lucy turned her gaze towards the window and smiled brighter than she has ever smiled and then spoke so confident, leaving no doubt in Lisanna's mind "Yeah, and I still mean it. I would love to be friends with such a great and honest person like you, Lisanna."

Blue eyes watering in joy. "Thank you Lucy!"

"Hey, Li-chan," Lucy smiled at her "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

The two girls left the apartment. As they walked trough a park they spotted a certain pink haired boy, sitting on a bench. Lucy smiled and walked over to him, followed by Lisanna.

"Hi there Natsu!" Lucy cheered

"Look Lucy, I… Huh, Lisanna? What are you both doing here?"

"We were out for a walk." Lisanna smiled.

"What?! Together?!"

"Yeah and why are you here all by yourself?" Lucy tilted her head

"I'll se you later guys." Lisanna left, sending Lucy an encouraging smile

The blonde sat next to Natsu, whose head was bent down.

"Look Lucy, I'm sorry. I should have realized my feelings for you earlier instead of toying with both your and Lisanna's hearts. You probably hate me." He gritted his teeth in order to stop himself from crying.

Lucy smiled _I never thought you could me so mature and immature at the same time._ She thought. The blonde leaned and placed a sweet kiss on Natsu's cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're such a kid Natsu. Why does it always have to be the hard way? Just say that you love me."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Just tell me what I want to hear so I can tell you the same thing."

Suddenly Natsu cupped Lucy's face placed his lips over hers. The kiss wasn't something passionate or special, but it still was Lucy's first so it made her blush. The feeling of his warm- no hot- lips made her melt. After a few short seconds Natsu pulled away.

"I love you, Luce."

Meanwhile at the guild…

"Oh, hi Lisanna!" Mirajane greeted "What's up, you seem quite happy?"

Lisanna smiled "Natsu and Lucy are finally a couple."


End file.
